Aubrey From the Begining: part one
by Breaking-Dawn-Lily-Flower
Summary: I was sitting at a metal table in this really cold metal chair that never really seemed to warm up. I was 16 at this time. Can you guess where I was? If not then I'll just have to tell you won't I?


**Aubrey:**

**From The Beginning**

** I was sitting at a metal table in this really cold metal chair that never really seemed to warm up. I was 16 at this time. Can you guess where I was? If not then I'll just have to tell you won't I? I was at the Mohave county police or sheriff station. I don't know exactly which I was at. Do you want to know why I was there? Well I'll tell you alright. I was there because my mother was murdered, and I was to testify against the killer. I still didn't know who he/she was even though I had witnessed the homicide. I can't even tell you what gender it was. All I know is that I hated them for all of my life since it killed my mother. So there I was sharing my part of the story for absolutely no reason that I knew of. I had almost every officer/sheriff or which ever they were it seems like in that little off hand interrogation room. You know how on CSI, Law and Order, The Closer, and all of the other law type shows that they have those really dull and glum interrogation rooms? Well, this one isn't glum at all. They still have that metal table and chair but other than that they put a sofa in the back of it and they painted it pink and had cute little pictures with rainbows in them hanging on the wall. It was a lot creepier than the regular iron filled ones if you ask me. But in case if you don't, thats your problem. If you want to know the story of how it all begin to lead to those horrible days then I will have to start with the day of march 6 2003, I was thirteen. This is how it all went. And if your wanting the whole sha-bang, your not going to get it all right away. Your going to have to wait for a little bit. So here we go...**

**Flash Back to march 6th 2003...**

"**But I don't want to go! And you can't make me!" That was what I said when Elivina had told me the news. Elivina is my mom. She believes that we should all call each other by our first names and not little nick names. The typical fight between me and mom. Especially when this conversation happens. "But you have to!" she cried. "I know that this happens almost every 6 months but it's ****different now! This time it's permanent!" "No it's not! This happens every time and you always say that its **_**PERMENENT**_**! When it's really not. You always lie to me! I don't understand why! What did I ever do to you besides being born?!" I shrieked. She never understood me. When ever I tried to talk her out of going and just finding a new job it never worked. She always told me that I could have gone to live with my father in a really hot and even sometimes rainy county called Mohave County, Arizona. Here at the moment we live in Orlando, Florida. Her job always takes us new places and as always I only now unpack my clothes and the "to do" boxes as my mom puts them. The reason for why I only do that is because I know that we'll be moving again soon. Theres no why we won't. So this is how the argument ended this time...**

"**You know what? This time I'm going to go and listen to the alternative I have of moving into my dads house. So if you tell me what he's like and tell me where he lives then I will decide if I want to move with you _again _or if I want to go and live with my dad." I tried to reason with her. "i will not subject you to his behavior!" she shouted at me. "why!? Because it's better than YOURS!!" I yelled back at her. I usually feel guilty about saying those types of things to her, but what she said next didn't make me feel guilty or want to say that I was sorry. "you are so ungrateful for all that I have done for you! You are so lucky that I don't ship you to your aunt right now! If you want to keep up this behavior then we will see if you do go to your aunts!!" She vigorously yelled at me. "Give me my dad's phone number now!!" I shouted. "Why?! so you can just runaway?" she shouted back. Eventually I got his phone number, I packed all my stuff that was unpacked and I got it all together and took my old wagon and loaded it on there where I finally went to my friends house and used her phone to call him. My cellphone was out of minutes in case if you were wondering.**

**I know that I had never introduced my self because of the following things:**

**my mom is obnoxious**

**we got into our fight that was due to happen**

**and last but not least I ran away**

**Hows that a list for you? Well in case if your wondering who I am I will tell you now but trust me, who I am at the begging changes through out this story.**

**My name is Aubrey Elizabeth Levine Rosales. I'm a 13 year old girl, and my birthday is September 12 1990. I lived in Orlando, Florida with my mom for 4 months. This is 5 days after the argument we had and my dad is now due to pick me up to get to my new home and life. Which by the way is a permanent household and we won't be moving EVER. Which I'm very glad about.**

**30 minutes later...**

**My dad has finally made it to my friends house. Her parents were kind enough to let me stay there for those five long days. Well, as soon as I told them my story. But anyways... when he got there he knocked on the door and I answered it. This is our conversation...**

"**Hi, is Aubrey there?" he asked. **

"**Hi... this is her." I answered to play around with him to see if he would be confused.**

"**There's absolutely no way that your my little Aubrey that left with her mother when she was three! Are you?" He asked. **

"**Of course I am. My mom is Elivina Elizabeth Butler Rosales. She kept her maiden name. She is 35 years old. Her birthday is march 24. She was born in 1973 with only one parent because her dad ran off as soon as he heard that his girlfriend, my grandma, was pregnant with my mom. And I am Aubrey Elizabeth Levine Rosales. My mom took me away from you when I was three. I am thirteen years old. I was born on September 13 1990. you were at work when you got the message that I was being delivered. When you got there I was already born and then yours and moms relationship went down hill that day. And who may I ask are you?" I stated**

"**Well, I guess that answers my question. You definitely know a lot. How did you get to learn all of that?" he asked.**

"**Well, I'm your daughter and I'm bound to be smart since moms a scientist and your an accountant. I most definitely got a big portion of yours and moms smarts. Also, how I figured out all of that is by snooping in moms old diary. And as I asked _before_, who are you?" I was starting to get irritated.**

"**Wow! Well somebody has a bad temper-" this is when I interrupted him,**

"**_do you want to tell me who you are or do you just want to keep __on being rude? And seriously stop pointing out the obvious! Everybody knows that I have a bad temper when they first look at me!" _I screamed at him. For Pete's sake! He's as dumb as a rock so far to me. Great. The first time I meet my father that I can remember and he tests my patience-which wasn't a good idea in the first place-and he ends up getting himself shrieked at by his daughter that he just meet after not seeing her for ten years. Can you imagine that?**

**He was kind of surprised to hear me say that. I could just tell. He hadn't known me for 10 years so he was just now catching up for all of that time. So this is what he said to me,**

"**Okay then. I didn't expect you to react like that. Well, my name is Benjamin Clark Rosales. I am 37 years old. I was born on march 31 1971. I had both parents when I grew up." he stated.**

"**thank you very much Benjamin." I said as polity as I could.**

" **why don't you just call me dad?" he asked confused.**

" **Because I've grown up calling my mother Elivina and when ever I referred to you I was to call you by your first name. And besides Elvina believes that we are all equals and that we should all call each other by our first names for your information." I stated fluidly.**

"**just to let you know I will not let that fly in my house so you better get used to calling me dad. Or what ever version of that you chose. You may call your mother what ever you want. As long as it isn't too mean. She is a great woman though." he said**

" **wow! Well you must have gone and hit your head if you think that mom is a great woman. She is horrible. She doesn't respect any body's opinion except for hers." I stated with a slight temper.**

"**that was one of the problems that I had with her. And the fact that her job had us moving around constantly. How bad is the moving now?" he had asked me**

"**now the moving happens every 3-4 months depending on how well she does. They always relocate her for what they say 'great responsibility'. But from what I heard her boss saying to one of her coworkers is that she is horrible at what she does and that she is a pain in the neck because of all the complaining that she does." I stated. I was really getting tired of talking about this to him. He just could never keep his mind off of her no matter what. I guess that tells me why he has never had a date since they got the divorce. But that's a different story. And besides I can't wait to see what his house looks like.**

**Okay, so as we were in the car on the high-way he decided to make some small talk as if to get to know me better. But after ten minutes he decided to shut-up because he could tell that I wasn't going to respond to anything that he said no matter what. And besides he was one of those people who like to fill up silence with talking. I hate those type of people. But that doesn't mean that I hate my dad, by no means, he's just really annoying. So while we were in the car I talked a little but then I just kept my mouth shut. Then here comes the big part, when we got to Mohave county, he started explaining all the history and the scenery and all of that mumbo-jumbo. I really didn't like him talking to me. Especially about history. I got enough of that from Elivina and my teachers. They all just would never be quite about History. So any ways, I found that I could drown him out with the music that was soft in the background or I could just look like I'm interested and really be thinking. When we got to the house it was the total opposite of what I thought it was going to be. It was really weird, I thought it would have been showered by all of the family pictures and the wedding pictures and all of the pictures from the begging to the end. The end as in when I was taken away from him. Away from my good life. My former life. My favorite life. What the front of the house looked like was just amazing. Just how I remembered it. Brick red with green gutters and also green shutters on the windows that actually worked. I loved it. When I got in the house this is what I said to my dad,**

"**I need to call Elivina and figure out the visiting schedule. And as much as I don't want one, she does so I am going to play along for her sake."**

"**I thought that this is what you said and meant though, 'I will never ever talk to my mother again.'. Am I wrong?" he asked. Obviously he was very confused.**

"**It was what I said and meant, but, if I really stick to it she _will_ go ballistic!" I answered.**

**And all he said to that was,"Well, okay then. If you think that's a good idea..." **

**I think that I'm going to like living here with him. **

**Oh my goodness! When I got up to my room, it was very obvious that my dad had gone shopping just before I got there. My bedroom was the best room in the house I think. Well at least compared to his room. -Ugh! That is one subject I won't talk about.- **

**The color of my room was a very deep purple with red colored stars every where! I mean these stars weren't in rows, they where overlapping each other and they were just every where! It's very hard to explain. And the color of my carpet was black. Obviously so if I spilled any colored drinks it wouldn't show. That was the color of my carpet back home. my curtains were the darkest red I've ever seen to where they were almost black. But not quite. And my bed spread was lavender and deep purple colored. And then all of the other essentials of the room were a dark purple. Except for my laptop! A dell laptop. I love it! It's a bright neon pink! Even though I'm not really into pink. But any ways I loved it.**

**My dad startled me as I was twirling in my room about to plop down on the bed. He came up behind me and said, "how do you like your room?"**

**I ended up screaming. My scream that I use to scare the doctors silly when they came at me with a needle.**

"**holy cow! Why did you scream?!" he shouted at me.**

"**theres no need to shout!" I replied**

"**well, there's no need to scream either then. You didn't answer my question." he stated matter of fact-lye.**

"**i screamed because you gave a really big startle. Don't you know better to knock? Or is that another rule in this house? NO KNOCKING!" I was getting pretty ticked with him. He was being a smart Aleck. And smart Alecks really annoy me.**

"**no, actually that is a rule. Sorry for not obeying by my own rules." he apologized.**

**I have soft spot for apologies so that I just had to except it.**

**This is as far as I had gotten with my story because the department was closing so now I had to go back to my house. Until tomorrow that is...**


End file.
